9 Months
by KellyK124
Summary: Set after Season 2. Zoe arrives home from New York in a predicament that not only will affect her relationship with Wade but also her job as a doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys! First Hart of Dixie Fanfiction, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think... N.B I'm from Australia, so my southern dialect is a little off :) **

* * *

_Zoe's was pacing her small office, her phone in hand counting down the precious seconds until she could look at the tiny plastic stick that would determine the rest of her life. Slowing the numbers started ticking down from five, four, three, two and one. With a deep breath, she walked over to the desk, she had never been this nervous before, she picked up the test. Positive. _

_She slumped into her chair, her fate that she was almost sure of, was now reality. How could this of happened? Her and Wade were always careful, always used protection, however she was indeed pregnant. _

Zoe snapped out of her daydream. After four months away from the tiny country town, she was now back and had the biggest secret growing under her shirt. She sighed, she didn't know how much longer she was going to keep this a secret.

"Startin' to think I wasn't gonna see you again Doc," Wade said, leaning on the door frame.

Zoe stood up from her bed, making sure to conceal her baby bump. "I know" she started; she didn't know what to say. Was she sorry she was gone for an extra month? Or that she didn't attempt to make any contact.

Just as she was about to speak, Wade spoke up. "You were gone four months and not even a single phone call Zoe." He spat out angrily. "Do you know what it's been like? I called you nearly every single day, I professed my love for you and in return you jumped on a plane and cut off contact."

"I know Wade, it wasn't fair of me to do that, but you hurt me! You cheated on me and then you told me you loved me! How was I meant to react?" She replied, trying to reason with the bartender.

"Doc, you could have called, let me know how you were going"

"I couldn't, New York was hectic," she replied, thinking about her little predicament.

"You are so selfish Zoe, I don't even know why I fell in love with ya!"

Tears brimmed her eyes, before she could've handled their arguments but with the raging hormones, she felt defeated. "You can't be angry with me because I'm supposed to be at angry at you!" She spat out.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Our little rendezvous before I went away?" she stated rather than asked. "Forgot to tell me anything? Or in particular forgot something?"

He looked puzzled. "Did I forgot to tell ya, you looked pretty?" he joked.

"Protection Wade!" She screamed at him.

"Oh!" was all he could muster up. He remembered that night, Zoe and him had been caught up in the moment, that he forgot protection and he had hoped she had her own method. "I'm sorry, I should have said something, but I guessed you had something…"

"Well you guessed wrong Wade!" She exclaimed.

"Well it's not like it matters now," he stated.

She stayed quiet for a moment. She couldn't tell him now, he wasn't ready for that bombshell. "Yeah, I'm sorry" she said. "Look I have to go see Annabeth, I promised I'd see her." And with that Zoe ran out of the carriage house.

"Oh thank goodness I found you!" Zoe stated as she spotted Annabeth in the town square.

"Zoe!" You're back!" Annabeth exclaimed and ran over to the tiny doctor and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm pregnant and I haven't told Wade…" she spluttered.

Annabeth stepped back. "Zoe, are you sure it's not a flu?"

"No I'm sixteen weeks." And with that Zoe produced ultrasound images.

"Oh, you weren't kidding," Annabeth scanned her surroundings whilst nervously giggling. "You're telling me that your one night stand with Wade before the summer, ended with you being four months pregnant and he doesn't know?"

"Yes and now I don't know what to do?"

"Well you can't hide it for much longer Zoe, you're already showing slightly" Annabeth nodded to her stomach. "So tell Wade tonight"

"It's not as easy as that, what if he doesn't want me anymore? I don't even know if he has a girlfriend? Does he? Or what if he never wants to be a-"

"Zoe" Annabeth cut her off. "He trudged around town all summer with a mopey look on his face, you'd think the forest was empty of it's animals to hunt! He loves you Zoe or he wouldn't of told you. And between me and you he hasn't even as so much looked at a girl since you left!" Annabeth stood up. "So you're going to go home now, send him message, get him to come round and tell him!"

"Okay," Zoe nodded.

Zoe stood in front of the full length mirror in the carriage house. She carefully studying her appearance, she had noticed of lately that her bra was a lot tighter and she had this uncertain glow about her. She lifted her top and cradled her small bump, she wondered if it was going to be a mini Zoe or handsome little Wade. She let a small smile creep onto her face.

"Doc, I got your message, what's up?" He asked already half way in the door. He stopped in his tracks as he saw Zoe cradle her small bump before she leapt out of her skin and pulled her shirt down.

She became frazzled. He had just caught her before she could tell him. "Please let me explain Wade!"

"What? Explain to me how you're pregnant and you didn't even think to tell me? Do I even get a choice in any of it?" He began to walk out.

She took a deep breath. "I was doing a double bypass, I was about to make an incision before I collapsed," she said, re telling the memories she wanted to erase. "If it had of been two seconds later, I would of killed the patient. I came to and I put it down to the thirty hour shift I had." She watched as he came to a standstill. "I refused to be looked at, I- I couldn't cope anymore after that, the surgery scared me, I performed a couple more procedures until the chief dismissed me," Tears escaped her eyes. "He told me I couldn't be a surgeon and pregnant. I denied the pregnancy but he knew. I went back to my office and took a test to prove him wrong, but I was wrong." Wade had finally turned around and was standing directly in front of her. "I stayed an extra month in New York because I didn't know how to deal with it, and my mom was helping me a lot. Wade I nearly terminated the pregnancy four times."

He tilted her head to face him, he wiped the stray tears from her face. "I'm so sorry Zoe, If I had of known"

Zoe stepped out of his embrace "It's fine you weren't to know, and I'm sorry for that."

"Come here" he grabbed Zoe by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Baby or no baby doc, I'll still love you!"


	2. Double the Surprise

**And here's the second installment! I hope you like and if you have suggestions let me know! Don't forget to review! :) **

Week 18- Double the Secret: 

* * *

Zoe stomped around the carriage house throwing various items of clothing around. "I've got nothing to wear!"

"Calm down, I'm sure you've got somethin' in there Zo," Wade replied, getting out of bed.

"It's easy for you to say, you've got a nice toned body and not a basketball under your shirt!" She screamed at him.

He sauntered over to her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her ever-growing stomach. "Doc, skinny, short, tall, obese, or pregnant, I'd still think you're beautiful." He said placing a kiss on her lips.

"You have to say that cause you're the one who put me in this situation." She cracked a smile. "Now I don't have to be at work for another thirty minutes, why don't you show me how beautiful I really am?" she smiled grabbing his hands and slowly walking backwards to the bed.

Wade's eyes bulged slightly. "I-I uh forgot, I promised Wanda I'd cover her breakfast shift… I'll talk to you later," he pecked her lips and exited the room.

Zoe let out a little grunt, and fell onto the bed. She had been back in Bluebell for 2 and half weeks and her and Wade had been on a stable road in terms of their relationship, they were back together but somehow she felt that he was being a little distant.

"Lavon, I want to, but I'm scared, what if we hurt the baby?" Wade questioned.

Lavon sighed, Wade and himself were sitting at the Rammer Jammer discussing Wade's sex life, "No, no, no! Lavon Hayes doesn't want to know."

"Please man, I don't know what to do," He pleaded.

"No, no, no, I've never been pregnant nor have any of my girlfriends, so I've got no clue,"

"Good Point, I can't ask no one because Zoe doesn't want the town knowing yet, even though it's inevitable seeing as she growing so big."

Zoe had only left the house a few times since she had arrived back in town, partly because she didn't think she could face Bluebell pregnant and also because her growing stomach was a dead give-away. There were only a few outfits she had that allowed her to conceal the bump. But somehow she found herself sitting in the Butterstick waiting for the sludge that Agnes considered coffee.

She looked around and suddenly she felt that all eyes were on her, a few people whispering. She had a feeling someone had set a rumour about her and Wade or something until she heard Shula Whittaker say "I heard the baby could be either George or Wade's."

She felt the wind leave her lungs, they knew but worst of all, the entire town thought it was a scandal. Something snapped within her, she stood up, forcing her chair to be knocked to the ground. "Yes I'm pregnant and it's Wade's, seeing as we were together their shouldn't be any questioning, now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be!" She said loud and proud before exiting the shop.

Back at the Rammer Jammer, Wade was manning the bar when the lunch time wave came in.

"Congratulations Wade," Tom Long said reaching over the bar and giving him a pat on the back.

Wade frowned, what was he getting congratulated for? A few other people walked in and did the same thing. That was until George Tucker came in.

"I see a congrats are in order Wade," George stated as he sat at the bar.

"What for?" Wade spoke cautiously.

"The baby?" George was confused; he had been there when Zoe confessed her secret. "You know Zoe is pregnant?" he clarified.

"It's my kid, but how do you know?" he asked.

"Uh, Zoe at the Butterstick?"

It ticked over Wade's head. "What about the Butterstick?"

"She gave it to the town about the theories…"

"Oh no," Wade's face dropped. Zoe had only been back for two and half weeks and he had already had his fair share of hormone induced break downs, he knew Zoe would be locked in her office snacking on a hot fudge sundae pop tart. "Wanda, can you cover for me?" he yelled out, grabbing his keys.

"Doc!" Wade called out entering the practice. He heard a loud bang and a door open.

"Hey babe!" Zoe greeted cheerfully. "Come in here,"

"Okay," Wade eyed her off suspiciously.

Once inside her office Wade spoke up. "So, uh you wanna explain to me what happened this morning?" He walked around the office, looking for any traces of pop tarts to see if she was okay.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, it wasn't planned and I didn't really want the town knowing yet but all the rumours got to me and I had to set them straight." She smiled at him.

"Okay." Wade said he still wasn't sure what had gotten into Zoe for her to be so happy. "Why are you happy?"

She creased her eyebrows at him. "Oh, So I'm not allowed to be happy? Are you saying that I can't be excited for this baby?" she questioned with attitude.

Why did this always happen to him, he thought. "No, I just mean, I thought you'd be a bit upset about the rumours…"

"No I'm just glad that we can finally be us again…" she said focusing on a file. "Oh that reminds me, Brick and I were talking earlier and he's happy to be my doctor for the pregnancy, he wants to do an ultrasound and now you're here we can do it together."

Wade smiled, Zoe had explained to him every inch about the pregnancy he wasn't aware of and even though he had a previous ultrasound photos, he couldn't wait to see the baby.

Zoe adjusted herself on the examination table, whilst Brick squirted the gel onto her stomach. "How far along did you say you were?" Brick asked as he manoeuvred the wand over her stomach.

"Almost 19 weeks!" Zoe replied. "Why do you think it's off?"

Brick stayed quiet much to the dismay of Zoe and Wade, he stared intently at the little screen and as Zoe turned to the screen they let out a unison of "Oh my"

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Wade asked panicked, he was the only one confused.

Ignoring Wade, Brick turned the sound on and sure enough his sightings were correct as two healthy heart beats filled the room. "Twins," Bricked smiled at Zoe and Wade.

"What?" Wade yelled. "You said there was only one," he pointed at Zoe.

"Well I've only had one scan and that was at seven weeks, and it mustn't have picked up Baby B," Zoe replied in her doctor voice.

"Right," Wade stood up and started pacing the room. Two weeks ago he was totally oblivious to the fact he was going to be a dad, then that happened and it took him by surprise and now he found it would be twins. "Wow, this is, this is something," he said.

"Wade, it will be alright, we can do it!" Zoe said reassuringly.

Later that afternoon, and a whole hour of Lavon getting excited about being a godfather to two babies, Zoe and Wade were snuggled up in bed. She placed her hands on her stomach. "I thought I was a little too fat for 19 weeks." She chuckled.

"I can't believe we have to mini us' in there," He said as he joined his hands with hers.

"We will be Bluebell's cutest family," she smiled as she leant up and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. Soon enough the kiss had become passion filled, Zoe slowly unbuttoning his plaid shirt. She broke away from the kiss and leant her forehead against his. "How about we celebrate our little news?" Zoe suggested as she lifted her shirt off and reattached her lips to his. He slowly lowered her flat against the bed and towered over her. His eyes trailed down her body and on to her stomach.

Wade stood up all of a sudden. "I just forgot, I have to quickly go into the Rammer Jammer to fix up some paperwork. I'm so sorry!" He said as he slowly walked out the door, he noted the sadness in her eyes.

Zoe watched on as his figure disappeared. And yet again she thought to herself, he rushes off before anything happens. She sighed, calling the one person who would help.

After a few rings Lavon picked up. "Lavon Hayes"

"Lavon Hayes, this is Zoe Hart, and I have a huge problem!" she sobbed into the phone.

"Zoe what's wrong? Where's Wade?" he asked.

"He went to the Rammer Jammer because of paperwork."

"Oh okay and what's your problem?"

"Wade doesn't want to have sex with me and I don't know why. Before I was pregnant he'd jump me any time I even hinted now, I'm practically seducing him and he doesn't want a bar of it. Since when has Wade Kinsella knocked back sex! And if everyone is saying he hasn't been with anyone since I left, then he's been in the dry spell for almost five months, Wade couldn't go two days without it before."

Lavon heard the door shut behind me, he turned around and looked at a scared Wade. "Calm down Zoe, Wade probably has some logical explanation for it, maybe he wants to take it slow." Lavon replied, whilst glaring at Wade.

"But I don't want slow Lavon!"

"Lavon Hayes thinks you need to talk to him about it," and with that Lavon hung up the phone and turned around to Wade. "Wade! Seriously? You haven't mentioned it to her yet?"

"I know, I know it's bad of me but I was going to, it's just with the big news of twins, I couldn't do it and now I'm double the scared."

"Wade are you even listening to yourself? Zoe is a doctor, she wouldn't put on the moves if it wasn't safe. So what you're going to do is go back there and tell her what's wrong and talk about it like mature adults. Lavon Hayes is the mayor not a counsellor." He smiled at Wade.

Wade closed the door and slowly walked into the carriage house. He found Zoe sitting on the bed flipping through a fashion magazine. "I'm sorry Zoe, I should have been honest with you since the start."

She put the magazine down and stared at him. "Go on,"

"I love you Zoe and I feel now since we have the twins coming I have to protect them and you-"

Zoe cut Wade off. "What does that have to do with sex?"

"I'm scared Zoe!"

"That didn't stop you before! Is it because I'm fat? Because do I need to remind you-"

It was Wade's turn to cut her off. "That I put you in this situation. No it's not, I don't think you're fat, I think you're beautiful, funny smart, sexy,"

"Then what's the problem? You have no idea what it's like to be pregnant? My hormones are going crazy and I just want you!"

"I don't want to hurt you or the babies by having sex." Wade finally admitted.

She let out a little giggle. "Wade, they are well protected and it is safe to have sex up until birth." She said as she pulled him onto the bed. "Now can you help satisfy my needs?"

Wade replied with a kiss. He was finally glad he could shake the uncertainty of sex out of his mind and he could focus on pleasing her.


End file.
